


morning routine

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, Young Stiles, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: The morning routine isn’t really a morning thing at all.





	morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]晨间日常/morning routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711613) by [azarsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin)



The morning routine isn’t really a morning thing at all.

More often than not Stiles wakes up first and takes on the responsibility of forcing Peter to join him. Even though Peter is not, by any definition, a morning person.

If he can, Stiles will sit on Peter, be it straddling his side or stomach, batting at Peter with his tiny hands. Small, chubby fingers poking the young werewolf until Peter decides to open his eyes and scowl at Stiles.

Stiles will grin at Peter, unperturbed by the missing front tooth, and laugh at Peter groaning about being woken up this early.

The laughter will soon die on a shriek, though, when Peter turns to lie on his side or stomach making Stiles tumble off him. Stiles knows what comes next, but Peter will always catch him and gather him close, curling around the boy, snuffling into his hair before he goes back to sleep.

Stiles always tries to wriggle free with a token protest or two, but he gives up soon enough, huffing like it’s a burden to be snuggled to a warm, sleeping Peter.

He’ll fall asleep, head under Peter’s chin, lulled by Peter’s soft snoring.


End file.
